I'll Follow you Into the Dark
by Twilight Butterfly
Summary: Hmm, summary,Okay it's about a slayers charater thinking about the one they love. Please review. There may be a little OOC.
1. Reunited

An/I know that the giga slave can't be cast, but for the sake of this fic, it can. 

Disclaimer: Like probably everyone on here, I do not own Slayers. I'm just a insane fan writing little storys for fans to read.:) Though this should go unsaid, since this is a fan fiction website./ Oh well.

-----------------------

I'll Follow you Into the Dark.

-----------------------

_How could I? How could I, a shrine maiden, fall in love with him, she thought. He, who is the essence of darkness. His goal _

_being to __bring chaos and destruction._

_That is the mazoku's goal. The mazoku's purpose. His purpose_.

_Her friends couldn't understand, she knew. That is why she never told them. How could they approve of her falling in love with what __they constantly battled._ _She sighed out loud._

Lina, who was close by, became concerned with her friend's current depressed state.

"Are you all right?" The red head asked.

_No, of course not. How could anything be all right. She loved the thing she battled, the thing she had grown up to oppose. Her light __against his darkness._

"I'm fine, Miss Lina." She hesitantly replied.

"She must be thinking about Zelgadiss". Filia whispered.

_Amelia didn't say anything, even though she heard the accusation. It was true, Amelia did love Zelgadiss, at one time. She gave _

_up on __him though, after months of crushing and him hardly noticing her. Now she loved someone else._

"Probably, the two haven't talked much lately , they must of had a fight." Sylphiel said, nodding.

_How could they under stand... would they except her if she told them._

"Why don't you two stop gossiping and concentrate on walking? I haven't ate anything for two hours!" Lina scolded. Sylphiel and Filia

turned red from embarrassment.

"Were sorry Amelia, it's just that you look so depressed. You know you can talk to us about it, right?" Filia said, turning to the princess.

Amelia kept on walking, she was in the back of the group, Zelgadiss and Gourry in the lead, Sylphiel and Lina behind them, and Filia

now beside her. Xelloss was probably around somewhere. "It's nothing, really," she assured the well meaning dragon,"I'm just thinking."

Filia gave her a small smile. " Let's keep up, okay?" "You know, before Lina gets annoyed."

"What was that?" Lina called back.

"Nothing". Filia returned, while her and Amelia began walking a faster.

They spent the next twenty minutes in silence, with Filia slowly becoming concerned with her friends low spirts.

_"I can't take it anymore." Amelia whispered_.

"What was that?" Filia asked.

_Amelia stopped walking. Her bangs hanging in front of her eyes. "This is my only option now"._

"Amelia, what are you talking about?" Filia asked.

"I'm sorry everyone",she whispered,"Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night!" Amelia said, slowly growing to a

shout.

"Amelia, what the hell do you think your doing!" Lina cried, turning around.

Amelia stood, her hands raised, beginning to cast the spell. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, and turned around.

"Lord of Darkness, shining like gold upon the Sea of Chaos, I call upon thee, swear myself to thee!" Amelia yelled, tears streaming

down her cheeks.

_My love, we will be reunited soon, she thought._

"Amelia... no!" Zelgadiss cried.

"What are you doing Amelia?" Filia cried. Xelloss appeared beside her, his Amethyst eyes opening in suprise.

" Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess! "

"No!" Her companions screamed, except for Xelloss, of course.

"GIGA SLAVE!" Darkness swirled around her, swallowing up all the light. Zelgadiss,Sylphiel, Gourry, Filia, Lina and Xelloss stood close together.

"What has she done." Sylphiel choked out.

Suddenly, amidst the darkness, a golden light shone brightly. It had the form of a woman, her golden hair glowed like the stars,

surrounded by the darkness of space.

"You summoned me?" The Lord of Night Mares spoke.

"Return him to me". Amelia whispered.

" Huh?" The Lord of Night Mares said. "You foolish girl, I am the mother of all darkness, the..."

Amelia cut her off. " In the name of justice,return Phibby - Whibby to me, now!" She screamed.

A huge sweat drop appeared on the side of The Lord of Night Mares "head", while the other characters fell over onto the ground in

complete shock.

"Who?" The Lord of Night Mares asked.

"Phibrizo". Amelia cried.

"Hellmaster Phibrizo"?

Amelia nodded.

"What the heck?" The Lord of Night Mares said, with a bigger sweat drop. Suddenly, out of the darkness, appeared a

figure, that of the miniature master of Hell.

"Please mother, let me stay with the one I love." He pleaded.

"Phibby"! Amelia squealed in delight.

"Amelia"! He said happily.

"Your really back!" She said, running into her beloved's arms. They stood there hugging and crying.

"Okay.. I'm going to go..." The Lord of Night Mares said, a little too eagerly. "He can stay with you I guess". And with that being

said, The Lord of Night Mares left, rather quickly.

"Woo, let's see some action!" Xelloss cheered.

"Stupid perverted namagomi"! Filia screamed, mace in mid swing, but stopped abruptly when she listened to the now reunited couple.

"I love you Amelia."Phibrizo said.

"I love you, too." Amelia whispered.

"I love you more." Phibrizo said.

"I love you more than more." Amelia said smiling.

"I love you more than more than more than more."Phibrizo said.

"I love you more than more than more than more than more". Amelia returned.

"Ick.. I think I'm going to be sick..., even though that's not possible". Xelloss said, now convulsing violently. Filia stepped over

him, like he was a pile of raw garbage and walked up to the hugging and kissing couple.

"I think it's great that you found someone you love, Amelia." Filia said, not knowing of Phibrizo mazoku heritage.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Gourry replied.

Lina and Zelgadiss were busy puking their guts out.

"Your right, Gourry dear."Sylphiel said, quickly agreeing with her love.

"Amelia". Phibrizo whispered, looking into her eyes. He took her slender hand into his, and made a ring materialize out of thin air, and placed it

onto her ring finger. "Will you marry me?" He asked, kissing her on the fore head.

"Yes". She said happily.

"When did this happen?" Sylphiel whispered to Filia, indicating the new lovers.

"I don't know, I wasn't there when you guys met." Filia replied.

Phibrizo and Amelia slowly parted, and turned to face their friends. Lina and Zelgadiss stood over a unconscious Xelloss, and Gourry,Sylphiel and Filia were

looking slightly uncomftorble.

"We want to know if you will attend our wedding. It would mean alot to Amilly-Willy." Phibrizo said.

"And I would like to know if Miss Filia, Miss Lina and Miss Sylphiel would be the maids of honor." Amelia added.

"Of course". Filia answered for all them.

"Yay, then it's decided. Now I have to plan a wedding!" Amelia cried, then turned back to Phibrizo.

The couple then began to stare lovingly into each others eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick again". Xelloss said waking up, then passing out again.

---------------------------

Author's note-

Yay, my first fics over! I know, it was awful. I probably will be embarrassed by it one day. Oh well, everyone deserves a bad first fic.

Any ways, I tried to write it so you didn't know who the couple was. Like hopefully you thought it was Xelloss/Filia, then Amelia/Xelloss, seeing how Phibrizo/

Amelia fanfics are uncommon. Oh well. If anyone wants me to, I will write a chapter for the wedding.:)

Thank you for reading:)


	2. The Wedding

A/n- Hello, this is the second chapter of my lame fic, "I'll Follow you Into The Dark". Which you should know... because you would of had to click on the title to get to the second chapter... Okay, I will stop there. 

Any ways, this is about Phibrizo and Amelia's wedding. It takes place three days after the first Fan Fiction. (Yes... they planned a wedding in three days, apparently the kingdom of Saillune is starved for entertainment.)

By the way, just like I didn't in the first chapter, I do not own Slayers. I'm also making zero money from this. Once again this is A FAN FICTION.

* * *

"Wow Amelia, you really look great." The sorceress complimented the young bride.

"Thank you Miss Lina, but are you sure that my dress looks alright on me?" The nervous princess asked.

She was wearing a strapless, traditional white dress, that flared out at her waist, and a diamond covered tiara. She was holding a bouquet of pure white roses. The only make up she was wearing was a light shade of pink lip gloss and a little blush.

"Yes, but don't be so worried, I'm sure your", Lina shudders," husband will think you look beautiful."

"Oh Miss Lina, thank you, your are such a great friend!" Amelia gushed. " I'm so happy that all of you supported me." She added, which was directed to Filia and Sylphiel, who was currently occupied on working on their hair.

All the brides maids wore matching dresses, which were strapless,pale pink and slim fitting.

Once the girls were satisfied with their appearence, they were ready to leave, and go to the outside place where the ceromony would be held. Phibrizo wore a classic black suite, with a white rose tucked into his pocket. Zelgadiss, Gourry, Xelloss were all forced to share the position of best man. Each of them, like Phibrizo, wore a black suit. Well actually Xelloss wore a purple suit, and he wasn't really the best man, but the guy who would perform the wedding.

( There was a freak a chicken leg accident the second day of planning the wedding.The only priest around choked to death.So, with Xelloss being the only "priest" at the time, was given the duty of performing the ceremony. )

The wedding location was held in the city's park. There was a total of two-hundred chairs, with five chairs on the grooms side, and one-hundred-ninety chairs on the brides. The altar was decorated with white roses, which was where Phibrizo was already standing, with Xelloss. Some of the guest that had attended for the brides side was a empty chair for Amelia's sister, Martina and Zangulus, and their daughter, Zoana. Also there was Luna,(Which was unknown to Lina), and pretty much every character they had met. On the grooms side was Zelas... and that's it.

Filia, the flower girl, then walked down the aisle, throwing tiny, pale pink flowers. Between the basket of flowers, she also carried baby Valgaav, who held a pillow with two rings on it.(He had hatched two hours after Amelia caste the giga slave.)

After that came Sylphiel and Lina, who went to the brides side and stood their quietly. After them came Zelgadiss and Gourry, who went to the grooms side. After that came a blushing, Amelia, and her father, Philionel el di Saillune, who was holding a tissue and sobbing. Amelia walked up the altar, and stood in front of Phibrizo. Amelia smiled at Phibrizo, and Phibrizo smiled back. Xelloss stood in front of them. All the attendants talked quietly amongst themselves, on such subjects on "Why didn't the priest where priest robes", "Why was their only one person on the grooms side", and "Where's the cake?". Twenty minutes later, everyone had quieted down, and everyone was waiting for Xelloss to start the wedding. Amelia, who had been smiling the whole time, mouth started twitching at the corners. The brides maids and the best men, were all tempted to sit down, and Gourry had fallen asleep against the altar. There was a awkward silence, to say the least.

"Hey, Xelloss, shouldn't you start going over the words now?" Amelia whispered.

"The what?" Xelloss asked innocently.

"The book with every thing you have to say, the book that we left in your room." Amelia returned.

"Ohh, you wanted me to read that?"

Amelia's eye twitched. "Why didn't you read it XELLOSS!"

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

"..." Was all Amelia said.

"My my, Amelia, calm down." Xelloss replied hastily, sensing the anger coming from her.

"Trust a namagomi to ruin a wedding". Filia said.

Xelloss turned and glared at her, and was about to comment back, but Lina stopped the oncoming fight with a "I will dragon slave you if you don't cut it out look".

"Ohh, what are we going to do now"! Amelia wailed, breaking out into tears,

Phibrizo patted his bride on the back. "It's okay, I'm sure there is another priest here."

"I could make it up as I go along." Supplied Xelloss.

Amelia and Phibrizo glared at him.

"We have do something, every one here is probably bored." Amelia said, with her eyes scanning the attendants. More than half the people were asleep, some looked like they were about to leave, some were crying(You know, the people who always cry at weddings.), and one person(Zelas) was surrounded by empty cigrat cases and wine glasses.

"I'm an ex-priestess." Filia offered.

"Are you ordained?" Amelia asked, her eyes full of stars.

"No." Filia said. Amelia's face fell. "But nether was Xelloss", she pointed out," So I could just read every thing from the book."

"Hey, so could I". Xelloss pouted.

"Thank you so much Miss Filia". Amelia said, then retrived a book from one of the people who put the wedding together, and handed it to the dragon. Amelia ignored Xelloss' protest.

Filia walked over to Lina, and handed her baby Valgaav, and then she walked over to where Xelloss was standing. "Does he have to stand there?" Filia asked.

"Miss Filia can you please hurry up before someone leaves?" Amelia pleaded.

Filia sighed. "I'll put up with him for the sake of your wedding." She turned a page in the book. " Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to join together this man and this woman in matrimony."

Phibrizo and Amelia joined hands.

"Finally". Some one from the audience called out.

Filia ignored this." Do you Phibrizo, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise to love, cherish, honor and protect her: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?"

"Sure". Phibrizo said, flashing a cute smile.

"Do you Amelia, take this man whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise to love, cherish, honor and protect him: to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him, and him only, until death shall part you?" Filia read.

"Yup." Amelia said smiling.

"A simple yes would do". Filia muttered. Filia hurriedly retrived baby Valgaav from Lina, (Valgaav was the ring bearer), and walked back to where she was previously standing. Phibrizo took a stunning diamond ring from the pillow Valgaav held, and place it on Amelia's finger. Amelia then took a solid golden ring and place it on Phibrizo's finger.

"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you wife and husband. You may now kiss the bride."

Phibrizo kissed Amelia on the lips. The attendants awed, while the attending mazoku's gagged, except for Phibrizo.

* * *

**The Reception.**

* * *

The reception was held inside, in a huge ball room. The theme was silver and white, there was three glass tables that contained a huge bowl of punch and cups, and several other tables that either had white flowers in a golden vase, or white candles.

The cake had five layers, and was white decorated with silver stars.The cake topper was Amelia wearing a shirt that read "Justice", and Phibrizo giving a thumbs up.

There was also a buffet, with thirty long tables cover with various foods.

Gourry and Lina's mouth watered. They turned to Amelia, who gave them a nod, and began attacking the table. "Just stay away from the cake for now." Amelia called out.

Everyone rushed to the tables, to try to eat something before it was all gone. Amelia adverted her eyes from the carnage of the food tables and to the four people who was standing by her, Sylphiel, Filia and baby Valgaav, Xelloss, and her new husband, Phibrizo.

Xelloss was content with feeding of the pain of the people who's arms/legs got broken,fire balled, or unconscious if they came too close to Lina at the buffet tables.

Zelgadiss was sipping coffee while standing against a wall.

"Well, I might as well through the bouquet now." Amelia said loudly. A storm of women ran over to where Amelia was. Amelia turned around, and threw the bouquet high into the air. The women jumped over each other and kicked, punched, pulled hair, all so they could catch the bouquet. It landed in a girl's arms, who dropped it after ten women jumped on her, and soared in the air, and landed in the crook of Filia's arm. Valgaav gurgled happily. The crowd of women glared at her and left to go to the practically empty food tables.

"Oh, I have to throw something too," Phibrizo suddenly remembered," Oh well, I really have no idea what it is. I guess I will just throw this candy bar." Phibrizo said, as he took the said candy bar out of his pocket and threw it.

Since almost everyone was eating, the only guys there was Xelloss, Zelgadiss, Valgaav and Phibrizo. The candy bar landed in Zelgadiss coffee, which he stared at disgustedly and threw once again, this time Xelloss was the one to catch it. "Yay, apparently I'm getting married!" The mazoku said. He grinned at Zelgadiss.

"Don't look at me you freak." Zelgadiss said, with no emotion.

"Hmm, I'm getting married?" Filia mused.

"To me"? Xelloss said.

"I would respond, but I don't want to scar my little Valgaav with violence." Filia responded.

Valgaav giggled at the mention of violence.

"You know... I think it's TIME TO CUT THE CAKE". Amelia said loudly, to the people eating.

"Cake"! Gourry and Lina cheered, as they dug in. Everyone else followed suite. A flying piece of cake hit Amelia square in the forehead, and she passed out. Sylphiel stood over her, fanning her with a napkin.

Xelloss turned to Phibrizo. "Why don't you get sick by talking about love?" He asked.

Phibrizo smiled, and cackled. "You see, Amelia often makes justice speeches, which causes people pain. I focus on the pain she is creating rather than what she is saying."

"So you don't really", Xelloss shudders," love her?"

"I love how she annoys and causes pain." Phibrizo said, blinking.

"That doesn't make any sense." Xelloss said.

"It's best not to think about it too much." Phibrizo replied.

Amelia choose that time to wake up. She turned her head to where her cake had been, before it was completly devored. Her right eye twitched. "How DARE you people eat my cake, and not leave me any! Do you know how unjust that is? That cake was made for MY wedding, and you unjust people unjustly ATE my cake!"(And with that she launches into her famous justice speech.)

Phibrizo smiled. "So much pain and guilt."

Xelloss fell to the ground covering his ears. "Why did I come to this wedding?" He moaned.

* * *

A/n- The end.Okay the end sucked, but I had a awful case of writers block. I have another idea to write anyways. But, the whole point of this story is to explain how Phibby is alive, so I can use him in my Slayers/Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok crossover survivor story. :)

Any ways, I going to tell everyone the truth. I know I can't keep this a secret any more. It has to come out. I apologize for deceiving you all...I...

I have...

I have no idea how a wedding works. lol

Please review? (Pulls a puppy out of thin air.) The puppy has a sign that reads,"My owner won't feed me unless she gets reviews". The puppy then takes on a sickening cute look, that melts your heart with it's extreem cuteness and makes you want to throw up your lunch/ whatever you recently ate.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
